Live Long and Prosper
by LyrebirdJacki
Summary: Set after the end of the anime  i havent read the novel or manga so its based purely on that  showing how our characters progress after the Flying Pussyfoot incident. May have adult content and uncomfortable themes in later on chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I watched Baccano for the first time all in one hit and just loved the whack job characters, all seemingly with violent or destructive intent. The Brooklyn gangster language was a wonderful change to listen to as well; I think it was a well done anime. Now, hope you like the read. ** IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED ALL OF BACCANO, GO WATCH IT NOW,

1934 – New York

"Ya know, for a gal, ya dress all business-man like." Ennis walked in par with Firo down the dully lit street of New York. Surprisingly it wasn't as busy as one would think, it being the Big Apple and all. The street was dead when usually it would be crawling with all kinds of "creatures of the night". The cobblestones were reflecting the lampposts and buildings from the water layered over the top from a previous rain; it was almost pretty considering the street was a hole to look at with broken windows and rubbish lying around everywhere.

Ennis seemed to be in her own world. Either she ignored what Firo had said or didn't hear him. She told him that being an artificial human meant she couldn't feel emotion such as excitement, angst or anger but she has been learning all of these emotions and more since her meeting with both the positive and negative people in her short life so far. Firo explained the feelings for Szilard was hate for that if she loved him, she wouldn't have told Firo how to kill him, let alone stab him herself when he wasn't looking. He also explained that she must feel a fraction of compassion for she had told him that she had given mercy to Isaac and Miria when ordered to kill them, or as Firo joked, rebelliousness against her father. She didn't understand how that made him laugh but it made her smile to herself without knowing. Maybe she could learn emotions like a normal person; it would just take a bit longer.

"Earth to Ennis? Did ya malfunction on m'now doll-face?" Firo ducked in-front of her tipping his fedora up a little so he could see her eyes from under the brim. She came to her senses and shook her head slightly like as if she had an insect land on her nose.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, did you say something?" she blinked a few times as he studied her expression for a bit until he stood back up to normal and tug at his suit loosely to straighten it.

"I said, ya dress like all business-like. Don't ya like ladies' st'ff?" Ennis's face didn't change but she gave it some thought for a bit and scanned her clothes a little before looking back up at him.

"Woman clothes would be impairing my movement. Like if it rained and I had no umbrella to keep me dry, I'd have to run to find shelter and a dress would hind that difficult. Or if I got approached by someone it would be hard to defend myself." Firo chuckled a little at the last part.

"Ya mean defend ya clothes, ya can't die r'memba?" he shook his head in amusement and continued to follow her as she had started walking without him.

"Good es'cuse though, ya win this round gal." he dipped his hat low over his face and looked at his feet. His nicely polished shoes were going to have to dry when he gets home, and polished again. He sighed and his mind pondered a little before Ennis broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something Firo?" she asked in a monotone voice. He lifted his head up and looked in her direction.

"Yeah, wa' is it? He slurred lazily. The boring atmosphere of the dead street was getting to him, and it was getting late too so fatigue was brushing him slightly.

"I don't like it when I get called "doll-face", please don't call me that." Firo looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"An' why is that?" Ennis stopped walking for a few seconds and then walked a tad faster than their normal pace, opening her umbrella as rain started to hit them both.

"The word "doll-face" makes me think you are referring to a doll, a lifeless play thing that replicates a human." Firo's heart sunk and knew he had offended her. Well he could always look on the bright side he thought, a smirk appearing on his face as he too opened his umbrella.

"Well I know somethin' now for certain about you then Ennis," he hurried to catch up to her as they reached their apartment front door. "Ya defiantly have emotion, because wha' ya experienced there wa' agitation, a very _human_ emotion." He went through his keys and found the one he needed to unlock the door, shoving it lazily into the key-hole and opening the door.

1934 – Manhattan

Jacuzzi lay on the old timber floor of the house and inhaled the smell of both dust and gunpowder. A hole in the wall from a new bomb that currently was being made let in a lot of light from outside that just so happened to hit him straight in the face making him groan, not wanting to move out of lethargy.

"Stupid sun, go jump in a lake will…" he rolled over so his back faced the sun and he looked down at the floor he was lying on. It was coated in a thin layer of dust. If he didn't get asthma from spending hours just lying in it he knew he must have invincible lungs. Maybe the endless crying made him impenetrable to asthma, but that didn't even make sense. He sighed heavily at his dumb thoughts and finally got up off the ground and shuffled to the door, well he could use one of the holes in the wall but the door seemed a more 'normal' option. One of his men stood outside his door, nearly touching the roof with his head because of his size, Jacuzzi thought to himself as he passed him down the hallway that he was glad he was on his side.

"Hey Jacuzzi you up finally? Come see this hey?" a voice called as he passed a door with heavy feet. He looked at the door beside him and the door to the bathroom at the end of the hall as he felt a tug at his bladder. He rolled his eyes and opened the door the voice came from and walked in.

"Whatcha got for me now Nice?" he slurred as he scratched his side sleepily watching the woman enticed by all the dangerous powders surrounding her table without labels; he just knew that she was asking for trouble just leaving it everywhere for some idiot to come along and knock them over or fiddle with them. Nice turned and noticed him behind her, lifting her glasses and dropping them back down before getting out of her chair to pass her new "play-thing" to Jacuzzi in triumph.

"This lil beauty here is the latest explosive I've whipped up and this time it should work, why don't we go to some gang hideout or charity and try it out hey?" the last part made Jacuzzi wake up for good now as he pictured nuns running around with missing arms and aflame while Nice laughs in amusement of the explosion.

"How could you! You are not going to blow up a charity! Or any other place filled with children or women!" he started ranting on as Nice looked at him puzzled at his reaction.

"Hey, hey Jacuzzi calm down, I was joking! I wouldn't use this sort of thing on a charity." She burst out in laughing as his panicked expression relaxed.

"Its not powerful enough I reckon for that kind of job." She quickly added, making him start ranting in panic again. "Hey you are gullible, but honestly, I wanna try this baby out somewhere or I'm gunna die. Got any big-shot places I can blow up? Jacuzzi sighed at the explosive driven woman. You'd think she'd learn from getting a face full of it when young but noooooo, everyone around him _has_ to be a nut-job. Thinking of that made him look at the scars on her body leading up to her eye-patch and he winced inwardly.

He vividly remembers hearing her screaming when he was going over to see her years ago, finding her curled up on the timber deck of her soot covered house, clutching her eye. He remembered getting help and waiting outside the hospital to see if she would be ok, finding out she had lost her eye in the process and gained permanent scaring on her body. Even worse he remembers when she didn't want anyone to see her including him because she was ashamed. Which being a boy made him think of a dumb way to make her feel better and get a tattoo inked on his face so that people wouldn't just look at her but him too. No normal boy would have done that, maybe buy flowers or sweets, or as your typical man would do, totally ditch her. He takes pride in his dumb decision because it worked anyway.

"Umm Jacuzzi? Jacuuuuuzzi? Ya there?" she lightly slapped his face making him jump a little, waving the explosive in her hand at his face. He took a step back and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"What?" was all he managed to say. Nice rolled her eyes and walked passed him; going through the door he left opened and stopped outside the entrance.

"Well you coming or what?" she said suggestively. He smiled and followed her out.

1934 – New York

Firo shook his umbrella and hung it on a coat hanger placed beside the apartment door, Ennis copying his actions the same but removing her brown leather jacket she was wearing over the top of her, as Firo calls it, "business-man attire", placing it on the coat hanger next to the umbrellas. Firo made his way to the tiny living room and sat on a couch. He propped his feet on the small coffee table placedin-front of the couch and chucked his hat next to him on a cushion. She didn't notice when his shoes came off but they were both separated along his path towards his current perch. She picked them both up and put them under the coffee table along with hers as well, joining him on the couch making sure not to sit on his beloved fedora.

There was silence for a while as both sat side by side on the couch. Despite being immortal, fatigue and tiredness still affects them, hunger as well much to Firo's disappointment.

"Ya's think being immortal would mean ya won't 'ave ta sleep or eat, get hot or cold. I guess it jus' means we don' die I guess, well not permanently." He mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest indicating he was feeling a little chilly. Ennis took what he said as a hint and headed towards a heater located in the corner of the living room so he would feel a little better. She headed to the fridge and opened it to find it empty except for a litre of milk, passed its expiry date by a few days.

"Firo, we forgot to go shopping today." She said bluntly. She heard him moan loudly in disappointment and shuffle amongst the couch leather noisily.

We'll go tomorrow when tha clouds decide to stop pissin' on us. Ennis found herself smiling at his way of speaking. It was like a slur, as if he was permanently intoxicated or so sleepy that he couldn't be bothered forming full words. She lit up the stove and put the kettle on to boil the water, placing the tea-leaves into the water to make a small pot for the both of them despite no milk.

Firo still was processing on how human Ennis was and the extent of what she could achieve to become as close to one as possible. It was certain she could feel simple emotions shown in her agitation before because of something as petty as a word, and she can actually show trains of thinking by herself and even structure slight humour occasionally but that was rare. Then he thought back to the immortal thing. If being immortal meant that their bodies weren't going to age, would that mean they would be infertile? He thought about it, that if being immortal meant a cease in ageing, didn't that mean the body would stop cycles such as for a woman, her menstrual cycle and for a man his sperm production? It made him think that none of the immortals he had met had children except Huey, but he didn't even know if his daughter was human or a homunculus like Ennis. Then he thought if a homunculus would be fertile in the first place, since as far as his brain could process from what Ennis told him, she was made from cells and not the dirty old fashioned way. Too much thinking for one day Firo thought to himself as he ruffled his hair. All of a sudden he had perverted thoughts run through his brain bringing a smirk on his face and then shock when he realized he might not be able to have children. Right at this train of thought the kettle started screaming and Ennis poured their tea through a strainer, straight black and handed him a cup before she sat down beside him.

"Milk's off so it's just black. Hope you don't mind." She told him before taking a sip from her own cup. Firo found himself not listening, still in his own abyss of thought, burnt his mouth on the tea and spilling half of it on his lap from the unexpected pain from the burn. Ennis looked at him strangely, first sign of either amusement of concern as he stood up to brush his clothes. Even though the burn had already healed it still wasn't welcomed.

"M'gunna change out of deese clothes before I spill somethin' else on 'em, be back inna tick." He placed his cup on the table and went down the hall which leads to his room to change. Ennis just sat there in what had been explained to her by Firo as "amusement" and continued to sip her tea until his return.

1934 – Manhattan

Nice seemed excited as she drove the vehicle a little more hectic than usual. To be honest she wasn't the best at driving a car since the only time she got her hands on one, it was stolen and didn't last long anyway. This car was stolen as well, but it hadn't been blown up or riddled with bullets yet so everyone who didn't have a car argued who'd use it so they didn't have to walk everywhere. Jacuzzi looked out the window wondering what poor building would take a hit from Nice's new "toy" and just hoped that no one was in it when it did happen.

"So which place did you have in mind to put into an unfortunate state?" he asked worriedly as they passed a church. Nice slowed down a little as she went around a corner, dodging a few pedestrians and continued on like as if it was nothing. She spotted what looked like a warehouse and pulled up a distance away.

"I've had my eyes on that place for a while. Been driving passed it to see if it's occupied or not and it seems to just be a lumber house. I've been itching to see how this works on it but I need a spectator to marvel the beauty of this lil fella doin' its thing." She lifted her shirt a little to reveal the metal ball that looked to be painted red for God knows what reason. He didn't see the point since it was just going to blow up anyway.

"Well is there anyone inside the place then Nice?" Jacuzzi asked warily as she put the handbrake down and sped off towards the building, one hand on the steering wheel, foot flat on the accelerator and the other hand winding down the window quickly.

"We'll find out soon enough!" she yelled out excitedly as she hauled the explosive out of the window, smashing through a window and sped off, not watching the road but the building to watch the reaction. Jacuzzi nearly shit himself as she missed a lamp-post and the explosion threw shrapnel every-which-way. The whole building caught alight and several smaller explosions started going off like a Mexican wave, blowing the bricks right off the walls. They heard screams and sirens as Nice finally looked away from her work, her eyes filled with ecstasy to escape being spotted by the cops. She drove fast for a while until they were far away from the building and she started whooping and cheering in triumph.

"Did you see THAT? Fan-fucking-tastic man, absolutely gorgeous! We are going to rake in loads of dough with that sort of craftsmanship. Whoooo fuck that was awesome I just want to blow something else up…" Jacuzzi started to sweat all over as he noticed she started to look over other potential buildings.

"That wasn't like any explosion you've made before, it was like as if you had lots of little ones inside of it…" he stuttered out scared shitless. She seemed happy he noticed because her driving got even worse while she was boasting.

"Damn right I did, I made it more flammable too so that it takes up more area and sets off the smaller ones quicker. Ooohhhh man I gotta do that again!" Jacuzzi wondered sometimes if her bombs actually got her aroused. She was similar to this when he fully recuperated from his injuries a while back.

"Hey, you alright Jacuzzi? You seem a little lightheaded, we got away didn't we? You worried about something?" Nice drove at a more normal pace and with both hands now on the steering wheel. Jacuzzi realized he was lost in thought and tried to pretend he wasn't thinking of such things so she wouldn't start interrogating him.

"It's fine, I mean I'm fine, I, lets go home before we, we get discovered." He stuttered terribly, receiving a suspicious look from Nice which indicated she knew she interrupted something that was on his mind.

**I did a lot of thinking about the immortality thing which I have included somewhere here which I'm sure anyone who stopped to think might see that they shouldn't be able to reproduce, and that none of the immortals had children except for Huey, but it never stated in the anime (I haven't read the novels or manga) that his daughter was actually copulated and not a homunculus, but she felt emotions and ages so I'm guessing she is human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Has been re-edited, hopefully its better now**

1987 – New South Wales (Australia)

"Ahh Miria, isn't it wonderful here?" Isaac bellowed out loud throughout the hot open paddocks beside Miria. Miria put her hands in the air, jumping up and down by his words as if under red cordial hypnosis.

"Oh yes it is Isaac, nothing beats Texas!" Isaac nodded intelligently and then grabbed her shoulder quickly.

"No Miria, Texas is in America m'dear. Right now we are in Australia! Aaaaaand do you know why that is hmmm?" Miria stopped on the spot to think.

"Because of the big bunnies they have here? They are so cute how they hop, hop, hop everywhere."

"Well those big bunnies are apart of it but not exactly! We are here to get rich! For I am a genius and have a plan that doesn't involve stealing!" He said in an over-dramatic cunning voice. Miria's jaw dropped in amazement, waiting to hear his genius plan.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what my super amazing plan is m'dear?" Isaac coughed as Miria put her hands together as if going to pray for forgiveness in the confession-room at a church, not like she would have gone to a church without coming out with the church donations.

"Oh what is it Isaac! I can't wait to hear it! Tell me please!" Isaac cleaned his throat and puffed out his chest, eyes closed and nose to the hot blazing sky.

"We are going to scam the Australian Meat Market. Down-under meat is quite popular I hear and people pay top money in neighboring countries for a good ol' Australian steak." Miria squealed with excitement of the idea and clapped her hands vigorously.

"So that means we are going to have some moo cows right? I want one with spots…" she almost quietly said to herself. Isaac grabbed her wrist and yanked her infront of himself surprising her, getting a 'whheeeee' from Miria at the action.

"No Miria, we are not getting cows, we are getting those big bunnies and selling them as cows. I heard their meat looks and tastes the same as a cow and they are everywhere."

"Everywhere." Miria nodded confidently.

"But there is only one problem Miria that we must face with this ingenious plan." Miria stopped in her tracks, not noticing the few farmers staring at them both with the same blank expression as the cattle grazing in the paddock they were walking in.

"What is that Isaac?" Isaac lowered his head and sighed heavily.

"Well…in order to sell those big bunnies under the disguise as cows it would be hard since they hop."

"Ha, yeah they hop a lot." Miria agreed.

"Yes I know that, but there is only one way for us to fool people into thinking those big bunnies are normal cow meat Miria, do you know what that is?"

There was a long pause as she sincerely put some thought into his question.

"Turn them into cows?" Miria responded.

"No of course not, now that's just silly, we would have to kill them of course! And cut them up into steaks and put big ol' price tags on them." Miria's eyes almost popped out of her head in shock; the top of her right cheek twitching involuntarily. "Umm Miria, are you ok dear?"

"You can't kill them big bunnies! THEY ARE JUST PLAIN CUTE!" Isaac burst into tears, nearly crushing Miria into his chest with a big bear hug, gaining a bit of a crowd of farmers and their children gathering to see the commotion.

"I know I can't Miria! I just, I, I just cant bear to see such an adorable creature get slaughtered for our own profits, that's just cruel isn't it?" Miria sobbed onto is shoulder louder than Isaac had been, the farmers' wives taking their children back to their houses worridly.

"But mummy, they are weird, I wanna watch them….." one child whined as his mother pulled him away.

"How could anyone even consider doing such a thing Isaac?" Isaac pushed Miria away from his chest to arms-length, hands gripped on her shoulders and he looked straight into her eyes.

"I know hey? Only some cruel man could have thought of that, I defiantly wouldn't have. Looks like we have to go somewhere else to get rich I guess Miria." She nodded and wiped her tears away as they continued on down the paddock. "Stealing just seems such a more considerate thing for us to do, I think we should stick with that."

"Apart from the big bunnies, Texas is pretty boring." Miria sighed, brushing the sweat from her head.

"I couldn't agree more Miria, I couldn't agree more."

1934 – Manhattan

"What could this man be thinking? Is he crazy? Or just idiotic?" Chane thought to herself as she found yet another box at the door of her current house she was living at. She looked both ways suspiciously before picking up the box and bringing it inside her home; closing the door with a soft click. She walked towards a table that was situated in the centre of the very clean living room; clean because she didn't have much in the way possessions to form a clutter anyway. No vases, no portraits hanging on the walls, no fancy sculptures, books or paper was anywhere to be seen; it was just plain boring. As she reached the table she placed the box on top gently, sitting down on a matching chair that was obviously bought with the table by whoever bought them at the time. She looked curiously at the box and reached for the fancy ribbon that held it together, pulling it slowly from one of the ends until the simple knot was undone.

"Its probably clothes again." She thought inwardly with a smile. Clothes was all she had received from him as of yet, which she honestly didn't mind since it gave her something different to wear everyday. She had even gained compliments from local passerby's when she had gone to the market place for shopping, which was something she had never experienced before, and something she was really beginning to like. Chane's smile grew as she lifted to top of the box off the reveal a bottle-green garment folded elegantly inside.

"A pretty colour." She grinned, looking towards the window to make sure no one was watching her without her knowing; a bit of paranoia she figured. Chane went back to the box and lifted the item of clothing out, leaving the bottom of the box filled with lime coloured tissue paper in which the dress was sitting on, standing at the same time to see the full length in-front of her.

"Elegant, just like the box, and simple too. Not like the other dresses he gave me. They were all extravagant and classy, and not of such a colour either" She wondered, placing the dress against her body, walking out of the living room and into her bedroom. In her bedroom she stopped in-front of a tall and thin mirror to view how she looked in her new dress. It was three-quarter length, covering most of her legs until about fifteen centimeters below her knees.

"Why would he give me such a different dress? It is very…" there was a pause in thought for a moment and headed back to the living room to where she had left the box. She placed the dress carefully on the table and looked into the box incase of a letter was put inside. She turfed around the tissue paper and felt something of a different shape underneath the layers. She lifted the object out to discover it were a glossy black shoe that, which she guessed was to be worn with the dress.

"Maybe he wants to see me again this man." Chane put the shoe aside and started taking out the tissue paper to find another shoe and two smaller boxes down at the bottom. She took the other shoe out, placing it beside the first and took one of the two boxes out, the larger one to begin with and opened it.

"A leather watch? How peculiar of him, I thought men receive the watch and women are presented with jewelry. A strange man he is indeed." Chane took the well designed black leather watch out of the little box and strapped it to her left wrist comfortably. The contrast of the leather and her skin was very strong but matched her hair at least, along with the shoes.

"Thank goodness he didn't get too many colours or I'd resemble a clown." She inwardly sighed and then finally grabbed the second little box. "I wonder what you are going to be."

This box was covered in a velvet layer which she guessed meant it was expensive. How men could spend such money on a woman was beyond her but it got her curiosity flowing along with her blood-flow. She lifted the lid which had a little hinge on the back to prevent the lid to be completely removed, to reveal a fine silver necklace. Before Chane could think straight, already her face felt hot and her heart was beating fast from the surprise.

"This is…the first piece of jewelry he has given me. It, I, it is beautiful!" she eagerly picked the silver chain up from the velvet box and held it against her neck as if it were on, then undid the clip on the back to put it on properly, quickly scooping up all of the other gifts from the box and taking them all to her bedroom to try them all on together, not noticing the letter stuck to the bottom of the lid. –

_Dear Miss Chane Laforet,_

_I hope you have humbly enjoyed these small tokens of my, well I wouldn't say loving heart because lets face it, not many people would see a murderer would have the ability to have a heart and I did originally want to kill you once or twice which would give you or any other person the wrong idea, but I do hope you adore them. I want to see you dressed in the content you have received by me so I can see you in something less formal when I see you again. _

_I would like to meet you again as soon as I finish up some "business" in Brooklyn if you get my drift. Hopefully I didn't soil your new outfit with blood, might have to get you something red next time so it wouldn't be a problem. Then I guess next time I have some fun on a train I won't stand out so much._

_I'll visit you at your home when I get back so don't go anywhere or I might have to kill someone to find you. Just showing how much I care and all that jazz._

_Yours sincerily,_

_Claire Stanfield_

1934 – Manhattan

"Ya' know wha's one of tha best things about this here country?" Firo exclaimed as they examined all the fresh produce all laid out at the stalls. Ennis held Czes's hand as they walked behind the enthusiastic Firo who was leading the way.

Czes had been taking regular visits to talk with Rachel since she was someone else who he could freely talk to about his immortal status, and well seemed to enjoy his company however awkward it probably was for her to keep up proper adult conversations with a snotty nosed sized kid who probably had a far wider vocabulary than herself. For Rachel, she found Czeslaw interesting to talk to, since he had also experienced first hand what really happened on the Flying Pussyfoot incident, just a lot more intensely than she had.

Ennis noticed Firo looking back at them both as he had announced his rhetorical question, she gave him a look of "yeah carry on and tell us" and he seemed to get the drift.

"Thanksgiving! Its like Christmas early ya know? Don' get a flashy holiday like that in any other country I'm telling ya now, aint get no flashy big bird either." He stopped at a stall to his left that had potatoes covering most of the table and started looking them over. The stall man was watching him like a hawk just in-case he got any ideas; since he looked like one of those people that would tell you to look one way as they stole your hat after complimenting how nice it looked on them to get on their nice side. Ennis looked at him strangely and then at Czes.

"What is Thanksgiving? Are we thanking someone Firo?" Ennis questioned. Both Czes and Firo looked at her awkwardly after she spoke.

"It's wher…." Czes started.

"Ya don't know? Wow yoose 'ave been missin out m'dear. It is the time of tha year every die hard American looks forward to evry year, an' evry immigrant that likes a good ol' piece of turkey. Wait, you haven't had a Thanksgiving before now 'ave ya Ennis?" Czes decided that there was no way he would be able to get a word in sideways so he chose to watch the happenings around the market instead. He noticed a stall with little scaled down sized cars and trains and then remembered Rachel telling him once that she had loved trains.

"Hey Ennis, can I go for a wander by myself for a bit, ill meet up with you guys later ok?" Czes tugged on Ennis's long sleeve to get her attention.

"Of course, we'll meet up at the stall we saw before with the corn and leeks, the one with the red roof alright? We'll wait for you there when we are finished." Czes shook his head politely sideways.

"No I mean I'll meet you all home later, you know I'm capable by myself, not that I can get killed or anything." Ennis nodded and let him go in amongst the wandering people of the market. Meanwhile Firo approached her with a paper bag with potatoes inside it and he looked around noticing Czes was gone.

"Where'd tha little tyke go?" He said concerned. "Just got him back from his last little visiting trip and he's already gone again?" Ennis inwardly smiled and patted Firo on the shoulder, starting to continue their walk around the market stalls.

"He said he had some errands he wanted to do, will be back tonight." Ennis replied to soothe Firo's thought. Firo huffed to catch up with her and stopped at the next stall which had carrots and sweet potatoes.

"Pffft, ya mean he wont be back 'ntil next week. I swear if I ever get a cat I will name it Czes, since tha lil' bastards come 'n go as they please." Ennis placed some carrots and small sweet potatoes into another paper bag and they both continued on through the market.

"Well he isn't technically a little boy." Ennis threw out to support Czes just a little, much to Firo's amusement.

"Bet if ya scared him good enough he would sound like one…"

"Well anyway, who are we giving this Thanksgiving thing to? And a fancy bird? Is it something like a parrot or a pheasant we are giving?" Firo sighed as he readjusted the bag of potatoes he was carrying in his arms; constructing a simple way to explain the holiday to her without furthering her confusion. He looked at her with the corner of his eye and felt really good. She was defiantly intelligent which made him feel really smart when she had to ask him questions.

"As far as I know, not usually blackn' out half way through Thanksgivin' 'n all, we arn't giving anyone anything. We are celebrating good food, or some good harvest or somethin'. I just see it as a way to get a nice fancy dinner cooked an' to drink a lotta liquor. As for the 'Fancy Bird', it's usually a turkey roasted with vegetable stuffs an' served with alcohol of course resultin' in a big party an' probably a fight or two, but ya cant help tha idiots that wanna ruin evrythin'." Ennis looked at him trying to absorb all the information he had tried to get her to process, the expression made Firo smile since, he had to admit, she was pretty cute.

"So it's just a dinner then, with lots of people?" Ennis said bluntly.

"Yup, summed up in a few words ya got it spot on."

Czes approached the stall with the toy model cars, trains and other forms of transportation and put on a face of the ecstasy that a real child would if they saw toys like that.

"Cool toys hey kid?" The stall owner said with a heavy voice. He was well built and had quite a lot of facial hair, which was the same as the hair on his body as well; any more hair and he would be identical to a gorilla.

"I want a train one sir but I can't choose which one." Czes said as innocently as he could, keeping his eye on two well crafted train engines. The big man looked around Czes, looking to see if he had any parents with him; if there were parents, there would be money.

"Well boy, these trains are expensive, you might have to go ask your mummy or daddy to buy one for you." The man said in a kind voice. Czes already knew that he thought he hadn't any money on him because he looked like a little child and he snorted offended.

"I got money sir, and I think I want that black and gold one in the corner there. How much?" the stall owner frowned.

"More than you have, now scram brat!" the man yelled at him, waving his giant hands around just centimetres above Czes's head as if he was shooing a fly. Czes was getting quite agitated now but tried to hide it under his child appearance.

"The price tag on that one here I can easily afford, so I should have enough for the one I want, but I can't see it from here. How much sir?" Czes pointed to one car toy that was at the front of the stall which had a large sum of money wanted for it. The man spat onto the ground behind the stall and lifted the train Czes wanted up and looked at the tag.

"Forty bucks boy, now hand it over." Czes gave a light laugh and handed over the money to the man and took his train. Then he looked at the price tag and noticed it wasn't actually that much but a lot less; not that money really was an issue for him anyway. Even though it was a highway robbery for such a petty item he was relieved that he didn't have to argue with that man again.

"Hope you believe in karma sir, because it will get you back like a stab to you fat gut." And at that Czes left the man shocked at his change in character, heading towards the endless crowds of rush hour market place people. "I hope Rachel will like this for all the trouble it was worth."

"Wow those turkeys are really big birds!" Ennis said in admiration as she looked at all the large plump birds in the butchers on display. "How are we going to eat all of that?"

"Well we invite people over of course, like that random couple we met that time…umm those stage performers that you said you hit with your car once!" Firo said matter-of-factly, making the butcher a little uneasy.

"Ah, Miria and Isaac, I heard they were going to dig up gold somewhere though. So they may not be still here within driving distance."

Hmm we'll have to see if we can catch them both, oh we also have to invite Miaza, Luck, and the rest of them. And I'm sure Czes would like to bring Rachel along too. I'm sure being an information collector going to a mafia member's place for dinner would make 'er come no sweat." Ennis's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"But wouldn't your family be hosting their own of sorts? You think they would come?" Ennis knew that they wouldn't probably celebrate any holiday event because of their "work" but it would have been rude crossing them all out altogether. And besides, some of them had gone to parties with her around and seemed like the kinds of people that would put a brake on work for a bit of fun anyway.

"Hmm ill have to ask 'em I s'pose. I usually have it with them or just Maiza, a few of the Gandors perhaps an' whoever decides to rock up for a drink. Better get a smaller turkey I reckon, might not have much ova in the end ey?"

"Might just be us three? Oh by the way, when is Thanksgiving?" Ennis totally forgot to ask, could have been tomorrow, next week or next month for all she knew.

"Next Thursday. Might leave the bird until the day before methinks. Ready to go home?" The butcher sighed in disappointment of them announcing that they weren't going to buy and left his store.

Ennis and Firo started to head towards their home route when Ennis stopped and turned around heading towards the stalls again nearly loosing her bag of vegetables she was carrying.

"Hey we forgot the milk Firo!"

** Sorry if it seems to feel like a bit of a filler but im thinking of doing some little spin off "get rich quick" scams for Isaac and Miria from stories I have heard been done by people, such as disguising kangaroo meat for cow meat which was done a lot in Australia since kangaroos are very common and the meat tastes almost the same as beef that people have seriously not noticed and had been paying top money for what they think is cow, when it is actually the cheaper meat which people think is 'eww' because most see kangaroos too cute to eat. I'm also trying to bring some of the other characters in but I might have to do some rewatching on the anime to get accuracy right, since I've only seen it once and quite a while back some bits might be wrong and PLEASE correct me if I have but don't be rude about it. I swear I kept typing Rebecca instead of Rachel….**

Author's Note: Next chapter might contain some adult scenes so if it offends you I can cut it down or have an at the start and finish so you know where the graphic prose is. I also don't celebrate Thanksgiving since im not American or Canadian but I love the idea cos I love turkey :P so if I got the information wrong there forgive me. It's the 4th Thursday of November right?


End file.
